One mind, two just like it
by Jinichiro
Summary: Domon's son, Kyoji is training to be a gundam fighter. He encounters a young girl who claims to be a gundam fighter. Is she telling the truth? R&R Koc, DR


"Do you ever have the feel like you don't know yourself as much as you think? Do you ever feel empty or incomplete? Is it normal? How come I'm different then him or her? How come they are laughing. How come he's mad and she's sad. And he's glad. Can you show me bout emotions and such. Please. Teach me."  
  
Jinichiro: Thanks and welcome to my fic. I want to keep this simple. I don't own Ggundam, but I do own the girl. K, now with that done. Please read and enjoy. If you don't like it then you don't have to read the hole thing, but it would be nice to get a review. Thanks. Enjoy."  
  
OMTJLI chp1-  
  
Kyoji ran through the woods and dodged trees here and there. He would stop and pretend to be a runaway captive gundam fighter. He would then take off, like someone had spotted him and was shooting at him. He then tripped on a tree root and then stumbled, but he didn't let that stop him. He soon came to a clearing and it was a waterfall. One of the more beautiful waterfalls in Neo-Japan. Kyoji looked over the side. Then he took some steps back and then ran forward so he could get a good jump. He dove right into the water below. He came up for air and swam to the river bank. He got out of the water as a voice pierced the silence.  
  
"Kyoji!!" A familiar voice said and Kyoji ran home. Rain was waiting out side the house when Kyoji arrived soaking wet. His usual neatly kept brown hair was wet and messy, but his chocolate colored eyes were clean. "Oh Kyoji. You better get inside and change out of those clothes before you catch a cold."  
  
"Oh, mom." Kyoji started to whine, but Rain had already start pushing him inside. Kyoji changed and was doing his homework in his room. "How come I have to do homework. It's the gundam fights. I want to be a fighter, not a spectator."  
  
"Your just like your father. A gundam fighter and an expert fighter." Rain had been leaning on the door to Kyoji's room.  
  
"Dad's, a great fighter. He's Domon Kasshu the strongest fighter alive. He won the 13th gundam fight. Dad rocks." Kyoji had been standing. There was a short time of silence then there was a knock at the door. Rain left, but Kyoji beat her to the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Um, hi, is your mother or father home?" A voice asked.  
  
"Mom, it's for you." Kyoji yelled and Rain arrived at the door. Rain got a good look at the other person. It was a young girl. She wore a short white dress with a short sleeved jacket over it, white boots, white laces in her hair, and white gloves on her hands. She must have been around Kyoji's age, bout 10 or 11. Her blue/green eyes sparkled in the setting sun light. Her dirty blonde hair was in pigtails that were on the back of her head and a few strands were in her face.  
  
"May, I help you?" Rain asked politely.  
  
"I am looking for a Mr. Domon Kasshu." The girl's voice sounded like snow falling. It was soft and sweet.  
  
"Oh. Domon is not here." Rain looked at the girl suspiciously. The young girl bowed.  
  
"Thank you. I must be on my way then. I was hoping to have a talk with him, but I will come back later. I have to find a place to stay before the sun sets." The girl had a small accent, but Rain couldn't tell of which country. The girl turned to leave, but Rain felt bad.  
  
"Wait. You can stay here." The girl looked at Rain and had on the biggest smile Rain had ever seen. The girl hugged Rain and she hugged back.  
  
"Thank you so much. I will do everything you need me to and I promise it is just for tonight." The girl was almost crying into Rain's dress. They both stopped hugging and Rain lead the girl inside. Kyoji came out from hiding.  
  
"This is my son, Kyoji." Rain said and Kyoji slightly bowed. The girl smiled and bowed back.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" Kyoji looked so happy.  
  
"My name?" The girl was confused.  
  
"Yes, my name is Rain and his is Kyoji. What is the name people call you." Rain said with a smile.  
  
"My name is Caccie. They say it like Cassie, but some just say C- A- C- C- I- E. I don't know why, but they do." Caccie bowed. Kyoji smiled.  
  
"Do you fight?" Kyoji had the biggest grin on his face. Caccie smiled.  
  
"Yes, I have been thought how to fight, but I don't." Kyoji's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"How long till dinner, mom?" Kyoji was starring at Rain.  
  
"It will be a while. Why don't you two play." Rain said and left the room and went into the kitchen. Kyoji looked at Caccie who had the oddest look on her face.  
  
"Come on. Let's go out side." Kyoji said and they both went out side. Kyoji smiled and then touched Caccie. "Tag your it."  
  
"huh?" Caccie wondered.  
  
"I tag you and say your it, then you run after me then tag me and say your it then I chase you and it goes like that." Kyoji was a little shocked that she didn't know that. "Do you got it?"  
  
"Yup" Kyoji smiled and tagged her.  
  
"Like I said, your it." Kyoji ran of into the woods with Caccie right behind him. She then was in front of him and she tagged him.  
  
"your it." Caccie disappeared and Kyoji was shocked, but then started to run.  
  
"I am the son of a gundam fighter. I can't lose at tag." He then spotted Caccie who was in a tree, but the disappeared. He followed the movements he heard and finally found her, but she was standing starring at someone, not someone. It was Domon. "Dad!" Kyoji ran over and hugged Domon. Caccie smiled and just looked at them.  
  
"Who might you be?" Domon was not hugging Kyoji anymore and was looking at Caccie.  
  
"They call me Caccie." Caccie said.  
  
"Well, they call me" Domon started, but Caccie already started to speak.  
  
"Domon Kasshu, yes I know. I know everything there is to you." Caccie had a serious face on.  
  
"What are you, one of my fans?" Domon had on a half smile.  
  
"No, just a person who knows a lot." Caccie said and started to walk the way to the house. Domon and Kyoji stared in shock. Later that night after diner, Kyoji was walking to his when he over heard a conversation.  
  
"You must." A strong voice said.  
  
"They are nice, I can't." Caccie's voice was heard so Kyoji stopped and eased dropped.  
  
"That is not why you are there." The voice said.  
  
"Like I care. I like Domon. It shows that he's an expert fighter. Why him. Why them?" Caccie asked.  
  
"Why. You should know why." The voice said. Kyoji peered into the room. Caccie was there with a holographic figure.  
  
"Humph. I won't and you can't make me." Caccie turned her back to the figure.  
  
"Yes, we can do many things." The figure said and then Caccie was on the ground on one knee.  
  
"Stop it, cut it out." Caccie was starting to beg. She was completely helpless.  
  
"You must not object to what we tell you to do." The figure said and Caccie was almost crying.  
  
"If it was to jump off a bridge or to kill myself then forget it." Caccie had a sly tone in her voice even if she was in pain.  
  
"Fine. So you will do as we say?" The figure was no looking at Caccie.  
  
"Fine whatever just stop." Caccie almost cried out. Her body hit the floor with a thump. She slowly got up.  
  
"Do not object us or we will shut you down for a while." The figure said. Caccie was confused and so was Kyoji. What had they meant by 'shut you down'?  
  
"Whatever." Caccie said and the figure was gone. Caccie climbed onto the bed that she had been given. She lay there and stared at the ceiling. Kyoji knocked on the door. Caccie turned her head slightly. "You can come in Kyoji."  
  
"How did you know it was me? Kyoji was now inside the room.  
  
"Easy, I knew that it was you by your knock. Don't ask me how cause not even I know." Caccie had her face facing the wall.  
  
"oh, I just wanted to know something." Kyoji thought it was best not to let her know that he had heard her conversation with that person.  
  
"Go ahead." Caccie didn't turn to look at him.  
  
"How come you have come to see my dad?" Kyoji thought maybe that would make her tell bout the person.  
  
"I told you and your mother before. I am here to talk to him." Caccie said. Kyoji nodded and walked out of the room. Caccie got up and shut the door. She then walked back to the bed, laid down and stared at the ceiling. "How come I can't tell them. How come I am like this. How come I don't understand the things I have to do?"  
  
~~End of chap1~~  
  
Jinichiro: What's up with this Caccie girl. How come she is different? How come she has to hide something, but what is she hiding. How come the hologram said "shut you down.?" So many things are running through your mind. What are they, who is she? Many of those questions will be answered next time. Please review. Thanks. Je ne.  
  
Next time:  
  
"You don't have to be a killing machine."  
  
"A killing machine. I am not one. I am just different. I am not a machine bent on war."  
  
"Then what do you call this."  
  
"Metal? Metal. I am it. I'm a machine and nothing more."  
  
"How can you say that. You are more then that. You're my friend."  
  
"Stay out of this."  
  
"No, I have a right to."  
  
"I can't take this. I refused orders now I will pay."  
  
"Wait come back." 


End file.
